


Bill Surprises Tom

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [9]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Baby, Gay Sex, M/M, Paris trip, Surprises, Twincest, coming back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill goes to Paris for two day's and meet's with his friend and model Natalie Franz. Natalie suffers from an eating disorder and a drug problem, and currently pregnant. The news will change Bill and Tom's lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is something you really want to do?"   
"I don't have any other choice. I know you and I trust you. I can't do this by myself."   
Bill was in Paris visiting one of his best friends, Natalie. They had met in the modling business, and remained good friends. Natalie was a beautiful, young up and coming model with a drug problem and an eating disorder. Bill had been by her side whenever she needed help and relapsed, but this time he was with her for a completely different reason.   
"I can't believe it!" Bill squealed. "I'm gonna be a daddy. Tom's gonna be a daddy. Oh, Nat, are you sure you want to do this?" Bill asked, taking her delicate pale hands into his. "This is your first baby."  
"I'm sure. I'm positive, all you have to do is sign the papers, and she's your's as soon as she decides to come out." Natalie said, grazing her finger tips over her swollen belly. "You and Tom are going to be great. I know it. I wouldn't have chosen any other couple to raise my baby. I'm happy its going to be the two of you."  
"Nat, your gonna make me cry." Bill said, tearing up. Since Gustav and Franziska had their daughter two year's ago Bill had been head over heels in love with the little girl, and enjoyed their time together. He had gone into a motherly fit, and Tom had to break down and by his husband a puppy just to ease the strain of wanting a baby.   
"Did you tell Tom yet?" Natalie asked, wiping her own tear's from her eyes.  
"No. I want to do something special." Bill started, then his eyes lit up, "I need your help with something."

 

 

Two day's later, Tom was picking Bill up from the airport. They had only been apart for two day's, Bill had told Tom that he had to go to Paris for some photo shoot, which wasn't a lie, but he also needed to see Natalie. Tom was just glad that Bill was going to be back with him. He had missed him so much, and in the two year's that they had been married Bill hadn't really left him for more than a few hours for work. This was their first time being completely apart for more than a day.

Tom was searching for Bill as people started to flood into the airport from the plane. Finally, Tom broke out into a smile, and waved his hand in the air. The couple had grown in the two year's. Tom had brushed his dreads out and they were now in black cornrows, and his clothes had been a little less baggy and gangster looking, but not much. Bill hadn't changed much, except that his hair was shorter, and dyed black to match Tom's. The back of his head was shaved, and his hair was slicked back in a poof at the top of his head. He had been nervous, not sure if Tom would like it, but Tom had told him that, even though he loved Bill's long hair, he wasn't going to stop him from being the person he needed to be and if he was ready for a change of hair then he should cut it. With Tom's blessing Bill made a hair appointment and surprised Tom with the new do, which he had loved. It was still long enough for Tom to run his finger's through and grip it during sex.

They embraced each other, wrapping their arm's around each other, and their lips aligned and for the first time in two day's, Tom's world became complete again. "I fucking missed you so much." Tom said, not caring who heard or who looked at them funny. Bill giggled, "I missed you too. Now, take me home." Tom took Bill's carry on bag in one hand and held Bill close to him while they walked through the airport, more than ready to leave and retreat back to the solitude of their home.

"How was Paris?"  
"Beautiful. Like always. The photoshoot was fun, I can't wait for you to see the magazine. Francis said he would send us a copy before it get's released."  
"I bet you looked so hot."  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Bill said smirking. "I also have a surprise for you."  
"Oh yeah?" Tom asked, they had already left the airport and where now driving home. "What's that?"   
"You'll find out after dinner. What are you making me? I'm hungry."   
"Um, well. How does delivery sound? We can get something Italian if you'd like."  
"How about chinese, I've had my fill of pasta for a while." Everytime Bill went to Paris he would always get his fill of Italian cooking. "Whatever my baby want's my baby get's." Tom said, pulling into the driveway. "Why don't you go take a bath and relax, and I'll order us some food."  
"You're so good to me. I love you." Bill said, pulling Tom close to him for a kiss before exiting the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom celebrate the baby news.

"Ahhh." Tom said, laying back on the floor in the heap of pillows and blanket's. He had one hand rubbing his stomach and the other laying beside him. Bill was still eating happily and Tom just laid back and watched the love of his life put away the food. 

"Damn babe, where the hell do you put it all?" Tom asked.

"My hair, remember." Bill replied, sticking his tongue out. Tom hurried up and sucked Bill's tongue into his mouth, kissing him and tipping him back onto the pillows. Bill moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arm's around Tom's neck, pulling him down so they were closer together. "I like your hair." Tom whispered into Bill's ear, his lips brushing against the shell, which made Bill shiver beneath him. "Tomi." Bill whispered back in a moan as he felt Tom's finger's slide through his wet hair. They kissed a bit longer, and eventually settled down, just holding each other. 

"I still have that surprise to give you." Bill said, tracing circles and other odd patterns under Tom's shirt.   
"Yeah? When can I have it? You gonna suck me off?" Tom asked wiggling his brows and flicking his tongue over his lip ring. "No, and stay here. I'll go get it." Bill wiggled out of Tom's grip, and walked back to their bedroom. Tom laid back on the heap of pillows his arm's folded behind his head, as he watched the back of his husband disappear down the hall. He closed his eyes and smiled. He really was a lucky man. He had never felt so happy and content in his life before he met Bill, and now their fates were sealed to each other, despite everything they had been through together. Tom knew how that they could get through anything as long as they worked for it. 

Bill returned moments later with a small, but long oblong shaped white box with a blue bow on the top of it. "Before you open it, "Bill started, feeling nervous. "If you don't want to we don't have to. But I'd like us to together." Bill said, which only confused Tom more, and it showed on his face as his face scrunched up in confusion and Bill laughed. "Here, open it." He said, handing the box over to Tom. He carefully pulled the top off, and paired inside. He gasped.

Inside the box was a pregnancy test, the result was positive. Tom looked at the test, eyes wide, and he looked up at Bill, shaking his head. "I don't understand. Your not pregnant, you can't get pregnant. How..."  
"That's the other reason I had to go to Paris. Natalie is pregnant, and she doesn't want to raise a baby by herself. She asked me to come over and we talked. She wants us to adopt the baby."  
"Wow." Was all Tom said, and he stared off past Bill in a daze.   
"Babe, what are you thinking?" Bill asked, reaching over for Tom's hand, and giving it a little squeeze. "I... I dont know what to say." Tom said, still staring off. Then a little smile broke out on his lips, and he diverted his gaze to Bill, "I think your gonna be a great dad."

"Oh Tomi!" Bill gasped out, and jumped onto Tom's body, hugging him and kissing him. "It's gonna be great. We have four more months two figure all this out." Bill said, pressing his lips to Tom's neck and nibbling across his throat. Tom moaned out and tilted his head back, allowing Bill more room. Bill's finger's played under Tom's shirt and at the same time he was grinding down on Tom's hips. "I need you Tomi." Bill whispered, pulling Tom's shirt off. Tom did the same for Bill, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere behind Bill. 

Together they laid down, both completely naked now, and Tom ran his hands over Bill's torso down to his hips. Bill shivered beneath him. "Please Tomi." Bill begged, and Tom brought their bodies together, and their lips and tongues entwined together, and then Tom was slipping into him, taking him. Bill was whimpering and Tom was going so slow Bill wasn't sure if it was delicious or torture, either way, he needed more. He wanted more, and he wanted to be closer to Tom, but he wasn't sure how they could possibly be any closer. "Tomi, oh god, more. I need.... Ah, you." Bill was trembling now, and Tom kissed his jaw, "You have me." Tom whispered back, his voice rough with arousal. Bill just shook his head, and wrapped his limbs as tightly around his lover as he could to emphasize what he needed. Tom settled down, letting his body rest completely on top of Bill's. Bill took in a deep breath, and their eyes locked together, foreheads touching, and Bill let out a laugh, "I love you." He said. Tom laughed too, and then they were switching their positions. Bill was on top, with Tom leaning back, his hands touching all over Bill that he could reach. "I love you too." 

Bill rocked his hips, grinding down on Tom, his hands flat against Tom's chest. They were both breathing heavy, and they could feel it starting to build up between them. It was coiling, playing with them, burning and urging them on, chasing the pleasure until it hit them, and Bill threw his head back, his back arching and his thighs were trembling. Then Tom was flipping them back over, Bill laid back whimpering and riding the high of his orgasm as Tom snapped his hips forward, chasing his own orgasm. "Come for me Tomi, come on." Bill moaned out, "I wanna feel it." Bill's legs were spread, Tom held them open, and Bill was thankful, because he honestly had nothing left in him. His body was still trembling and he felt it so deep, his veins felt like they had been electrified, and finally he was shuddering again and trembling as Tom's hot come surged into him. Tom collapsed on top of him.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying silent kisses and breathing each other in. Bill was cuddled up to Tom's side, his head resting on his chest, his finger's dancing and tracing invisible patterns on Tom's skin.   
"Were going to need a bigger house." Tom said.   
"We can move back into my house."  
"No. You know I hate it. Let's start looking together."  
Bill couldn't help the smile playing on his lips, and he nuzzled his face into Tom's chest. "I'm really happy." Bill said.   
"I am too. I'm nervous though."  
"Don't be. You're gonna be a wonderful dad."  
"Thanks babe."  
"Oh my god!" Bill exclaimed. Do you know what this means?" Bill asked, patting Tom's chest in excitment.  
"Oh no." Tom said, his happy mood fading.  
"We get to go shopping! New furniture, and baby clothes and toys and were going to need to paint, and I want all new floors too Tomi, the floors need to be clean and fresh. And we need a big backyard so our baby can play. Let's get one with a pool. Oh I can't wait to go shopping!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's going on a shopping spree. New house, new furniture, and let's not forget he still needs to furnish the baby's room, clothes, shoes, toys and diapers, lots and lots of diapers. I think I'm going to call the next part: Shopping Madness With Bill and Tom. What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. I was so excited to write this and get this posted I hope it isn't too bad.


End file.
